New beginnings and
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: Strickland is not endearing himself to The UCOS team when he sends them a case that Gerry worked on in 1982. He has no idea how much the case would affect the team in 2018. Can Gerry face his demons and will Sandra and the team be able to be there for him? Will he let them?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own New Tricks. All copyright belongs to BBC television and original writers. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred

1.

Sasha stared at the letter in her hand. She had known it was coming but seeing the words in black and white was still like a stab to the heart. She folded the letter before putting it away in her jacket pocket. She knew Sandra and the lads wouldn't want her to dwell on the past; especially now her relationship with Strickland was common knowledge.

"Morning." Dan smiled as he walked into the office. He knew he was usually among the first to arrive every morning. "Where is everyone?"

"Jack has a heart clinic check up. He won't be in until 10. Sandra is talking to Strickland. New case. Apparently it's not our remit but Sandra says it is." She shrugged as she headed to the table in the corner where the kettle and mugs were kept. "It's too early for Ted and the others. You know Gerry won't rush in."

"That's true." Dan laughed. He turned as Sandra marched into the UCOS office clearly annoyed as the door to the inner office slammed shut.

"Think it's not gone to plan." Sasha smiled slightly as Sandra could be seen pacing the office as she barked into the phone. Sandra felt slightly sick as she thought of the case she had been given. Looking into cold cases was one thing but ripping open old wounds was another.

Xxxxxxxx

"Sandra!" Gerry tried to calm her as he spoke on the hands free phone. "It's the first case I worked on as a DC. I didn't run the investigation- we never found the bloke who killed those young girls." He turned into the side road as he spoke. "We could finally get some answers."

"It was 1982. I know we had cases older but you worked on this one."

"Just."

"Back then I did nothing wrong. I was a DC. I didn't run the investigation. Look, I'm

picking Brian up now. It's a case. We can do this. It's like every other cold case." He reasoned as Brian walked towards the car. Sandra looked up to see Steve arrive. Her attention still on the call.

"I know." Sandra sighed. "But none of the other cases we have worked on were so personal."

"It was a long time ago." Gerry sighed. "I'm fine. Trust me, Sandra." He ended the call as she silently prayed he was right.

Xxxxxxxxx

A/N do I go on?


	2. Chapter 2

2

Sandra stood next to the white board as Gerry and Brian joined them. She arched an eyebrow as she watched them head towards the sofas.

"Thanks for joining us." Sandra folded her arms as Gerry huffed. Ted smirked slightly, knowing that Gerry's time keeping would always be a source of contention for Sandra. Sasha rolled her eyes.

"Sorry Guv. What we got then?"

Sandra narrowed her eyes for a moment. She knew Gerry was aware of the case. She had already spoken about it, as soon as she had realised Gerry had been on the original team.

"1982 Karen Spaulding and Lucy May Elliot were found dead in an area of London notorious for sex workers." Sandra paused. "Karen was twenty, Lucy 21. Not much more than kids."

"And neither of em were Londoners." Gerry added. "Karen was from South Wales and Lucy was a Brummie. Came to London for Uni."

"How do you know this?" Dan asked as Gerry shrugged.

"I was the junior detective on the case. Before you ask, we did everything by the book. I'd been seconded to CID. Covering sickness." He explained. "It looked like the girls had been adding to their grants by working in brothels."

Steve shook his head, thinking of his own toddler daughter. "Prozzies?"

"No." Sandra stared. "Karen worked on the door. Let the men into the 'massage parlour' but her post-mortem showed she was still a virgin. As for Lucy, it seems she helped the madam of the brothel; Sorry massage parlour. Her long term boyfriend was initially arrested but without evidence." Sandra shrugged. Gerry looked at the carpet.

"So why reopen this now?" Dan asked. "Two murders, nearly 40 years ago. No suspects. What's the new angle?"

"Two dead girls not enough for you?" Gerry huffed.

"Gerry!" Sandra snapped. "Last month Lucy's boyfriend turned up. He's since married and had a family but said the man that had killed the women had contacted him at his work. To apologise."

"We did everything by the book back then." Gerry stated firmly. "At least as far as I know. Someone obviously messed up but as far as I know there weren't anyone on the take. Not then."

Sandra nodded, she had known Gerry had been the 'last man standing' in a group of corrupt coppers - that despite three ex wives, young daughters and a huge amount of debt at the time he hadn't been turned. She smiled slightly- whether that had been his personal integrity, refusal to do as he was told or sheer stubbornness she had no idea.

"Brian, Jack can you both dig through the original case files? Dan and Sasha go talk to the girls employers and the Uni. Get a picture of their comings and goings. Who they were with, academic success, friends etc." She paused as Steve stood up. "Ted, Steve go see the boyfriend. See what his mysterious caller is on about."

"Guv?" Gerry looked up at her.

"We are going to talk to the forensics team and your old colleagues." Sandra stared at him as he nodded.

"I was only a youngster then. Most of CID were at least ten years older than me. Bet half of them are dead!" Gerry huffed. Jack , who was now standing behind him narrowed his eyes.

"They'd be my age!"

"Gerry." Sandra huffed. "Grab your coat. We're off out." She marched away, leaving Gerry with no choice but to follow her.

Xxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

3

Gerry followed Sandra across the car park as he thought about the case which had made him wonder why he had even become a copper. He sensed rather than saw Sandra stop next to her car.

"Gerry?"

Hi

"Those girls."

"What?" Sandra waited, knowing Gerry well enough to know when he was going over something in his mind. "What about them?"

"Both were young, intelligent women. Neither needed to go on the game."

Sandra unlocked the car as she thought about what he had said. "They worked in the sex trade but never actually sold their own bodies. Odd? Maybe? But not unheard of."

"But why do it? Back then there were student grants . Debts were nothing like they are nowadays." He got into the car as Sandra shrugged.

"Neither were IVDU. Both had no criminal records, if they hadn't died we would never have found out about them." Gerry continued. "Normal girls with good families. Never understood what they were doing."

"Well." Sandra drove out of the car park. "Students did have debt back then. Nothing like today but still."

"You'd not turned Tricks to fund Uni though."

"No." Sandra shot him a sidewalk glare. "Bar Work, cleaning. We did what we had to but then I went to Hendon." She drove towards the other side of the city. Gerry nodded.

"It was only the posh kids what went to Uni in my day. Money already there for them. Weren't fair if you ask me."

"I didn't." Sandra smirked. "Just hope Sasha and Steve are having more luck with the former madam."

Xxxxx

"Old yer horses!" Sasha raised an eyebrow as Steve smirked. The woman yelling at them had a beehive that would have been fashionable in the. 60s, cigarette hanging out other mouth and a leopard print dressing gown that had clearly seen better days. "Sorry duck, my grandson thinks he's Lewis Hamilton! Slow down Peter! Lucy! Sort him out! What can I do for you two?"

"I'm DCI Sasha Miller and this is my colleague Steve McAndrew. From UCOS." Sasha held up her warant card for the older woman to inspect.

"Lovely . Bet yet Mum is proud. No idea what hat UCOS is. Nor do I want to."

"Unsolved Crimes and Open Case Squad." Steve clarified. "1981 and 1982 you were arrested for living off immoral earnings. Went to prison for it in 1990. Three months?"

The colour drained from her face as she realised why the police were there.

"This is to do wiv them girls. Those poor girls."

"Yes it is." Sasha held her gaze. "I think you can help us. It's time you started to talk."

Xxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

4

Steve stepped into the chaotic house just behind Sasha. He had no idea why the woman appeared to be so agitated around them. To him it meant guilt. If she was feeling guilty about being a Brothel madam then that was one thing. He very much doubted it was that. Maybe she just didn't want the young children she was caring for to find out their grandmother used to obtain prostitutes and two women had died at the time. Sasha remained silent as the children were ushered into the next room.

"Our Stacey's pair." Brenda explained. "She's in work."

"Grandma duties?" Steve smiled as the older woman nodded.

"Yeah well. Cost of childcare these days is daylight robbery. No wonder people claim benefit when they could be in work. They're good kids really. Peter doesn't seem to have an off-switch. You know what kids are like." She smiled as she turned back to Sasha and Steve. "Now, what do you want?"

"1981 and 1982 you were arrested for living off immoral earnings." Sasha stated. The dislike of the woman laced through her words. In that moment Steve wished she had brought Ted with her. He was usually able to keep everyone calm. Sasha had a knack for getting on the wrong side of potential suspects. The older woman glared at her

"We all gotta make a living." She glared. "Why are you ere?"

"Karen and Lucy? Remember them?"

"Those poor girls." She crossed herself before sitting down. "I wasn't much more than a kid myself. Thirty. Had progressed from being on the Game to running girls. All I ever asked them was for money to pay the light and heating bills. I never made a profit. Not really." She sighed as she dabbed the cigarette out. "Our Diane will have a heart attack if she knows I was smoking with those two ere. What about Karen and Lucy? They were not on the game. If that's what you are trying to make out. I know they weren't angels. Who is? But they were not working for me that way."

"Brenda?" Sasha sat on the sofa opposite here. "I'm not here to drag your criminal record up. We are re-opening the case. We have some new evidence about their deaths so we are looking into the case again."

"You think you are going to find the scum-bag who did it?"

"We intend to." Sasha stated firmly. "We are re-interviewing everyone that was involved in the initial investigation. Starting with you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ted tapped his pen on the desk as he read the post mortem reports on both girls. He knew the women had been brutally murdered but he also knew there was no way they couldn't look through all the forensic evidence again. He frowned as he read the reports.

"Brew?" Brian asked as he headed towards the kettle.

"Yeah. Ta." Ted absentmindedly carried on tapping his pen as Jack snapped at him. "What?"

"Give it a rest." Jack snapped. Ted dropped the pen.

"Both girls were doing really well at uni. Karen was on the way to getting a first." Brian stated. "Lucy was looking at a 2.1. Neither of them had any real issues at university. Well liked, nice group of friends. Karen had a boyfriend while Lucy was engaged. How do girls like that end up in the Sex Trade?"

"No idea. Karen's father died of a heart attack last December aged 82. Her mum is in a nursing home with dementia. Cant talk to them. Not know. I do have David Spaulding's original statement." Jack replied. "He was totally unaware of what his daughter was up to during term time. She kept everything to herself."

"Not the sort of thing you run home to tell Mum and Dad about." Dan interjected as he walked back in. "I've been through the whole records department looking for the files from the lab. Apart from the official post-mortem reports on both girls there isn't anything on line. I'm guessing back in the 1980s evidence was routinely destroyed when cases were either closed or deemed hopeless."

"Not always." Jack sighed. "Forensic science was still seen as a bit arty farty compared to the donkey work of going through all the traditional methods."

"True. But there have been so many advances. If we could just get the stuff retested with 21st century techniques."

"Have to find it first." Brian sighed as he headed back to his computer, hoping that Sandra and Gerry were having more luck.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sandra headed back to the car feeling more angry than she had done in a while. Gerry was clearly concerned about his involvement in the original case and visiting Guy Michaels had clearly been a little too close to home. "Guy Michaels."

"Has to be older than Jack. Pushing 90? Was a good DS back then. Taught me a lot." Gerry got in the passenger side of the car.

"You trusted him?"

"Yeah. He was real old school. I was just a kid really. Like I said, I was only seconded to cover sickness. Paul Davies, the DC at the time had fallen down stairs, broke a bone in his back. Poor sod." Gerry shook his head. "I was there six months."

"Right. So he did things by the book?"

"Like I said. Old School."

"Um, ok." Sandra started the car engine as Gerry shot her a sideways look. He knew how her mind worked but whether a 90 year old man was deliberately trying to catch them out and hide his actions of almost 40 years ago or genuinely didn't remember was another thing.

xxxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

5

Sandra had barely said a word on the return journey. Guy Michaels has unnerved her. For a very elderly man he appeared remarkably robust. It was clear that they had been lied to. She couldn't help but think the former police officer was trying to protect someone or something. Changing gear she silently cursed the cyclists in front of them.

"Guv?"

"What?" Sandra snapped. Gerry ran a hand over his face as he considered the next words.

"The girls only met at Uni. We know that much. Both from stable families, no criminal records." He sighed. "We don't know how much pressure was on them to work in the brothel."

"And we don't know how or why they didn't actually prostitute themselves." Sandra sighed. "And why would your old DI want to hide anything from us? Thought you said Michaels was old school." She shot him a look as Gerry's eyes widened.

"He's ancient. Older than Jack. Perhaps he seemed Shifty because he didn't want us to think es loosing is marbles." Gerry huffed. Sandra reluctantly agreed, knowing that she would do the same.

"Lucy and Karen are still dead. The person responsible is still out there." Sandra pressed her foot to the accelerator. "All we have to go on is old patchy case notes, out of date forensics and you!"

"Me?" Gerry looked nonplussed. "What did I do? Or not do? You know, this case has haunted me for years. I can see why you think I messed up when I do an all." Sandra rolled her eyes before pulling the car over to the curb.

"Gerry." She stated firmly as she killed the engine. He looked at his hands. "Gerry!" He looked up. "I don't think that. You were a good copper. They didn't call you Last Man Standing for nothing."

"I'm not saying I'm was on the take. More incompetent." He shook his head. "They were so young."

"Inexperienced and a bit cocky, yes I can imagine that but what I can't imagine and haven't said is you being careless. Now cmon. This self pitying crap doesn't suit you. In fact it's bloody annoying. And more importantly it's not helping us get justice for Karen or Lucy." She snapped as her phone began ringing. She pressed the button on the dashboard to activate handsfree.

"Ted?"

"Awlright you two? I jus went through the old forensic evidence files. Reckon we can put Lucy's jumper and shoes through the system again. New tech and all that. Might get lucky."

"Worth a try." Sandra agreed.

"Also Brian found an address for the lad Lucy was engaged to. Jack and Brian are heading over there now."

Gerry pulled a face. Sandra started the engine again. "Ok, thanks Ted. I'm going to go over to the Uni see if any lecturers remember the girls. We'll call when we are on the way in."

"Ok Guv." Ted ended the conversation as Gerry raised an eyebrow.

"We weren't gonna go to the Uni."

"Well we are now." Sandra pulled the car out into the main traffic.

Xxxxx

"What now?" Steve asked as he got in the driving seat. Sasha shrugged.

"Back to the station."

He started the engine, still not sure why the senior officer had been so cold with the former Madam. All he had seen was an older woman running around after her grandchildren while smoking herself to death. He didn't know why she had taken against the woman so decidedly.

Er?"

"What?" She snapped as she looked out of the window.

"What happened back there? Brenda was only a witness. Not a suspect." He drove aware she was glaring at him.

"She isn't as innocent as you'd think. Back then she was 30. Older than our vics, yeah but she could have done something to prevent it. She had influence on those girls."

"Doesn't make her guilty."

"It does, if she introduced them to their killer. If she knew what was going to happen." Sasha stared firmly. Steve decided to drop the subject; knowing there was no way Sasha was going to let things go. He had a feeling they were still a long way from finding the truth.

Xxxxxx

A/N please review


	6. Chapter 6

6.

The drive over to the university was mostly in silence as Gerry tried to remember everything about the case he could. He ran a hand over his face as Sandra overtook a cyclist.

"What?"

"Nuffin." Gerry glanced at her. "You really think there is a chance someone at the Uni will remember the girls? It's a bit of a long shot."

Sandra shrugged. "Dunno. Might do. That's what we do, isn't it? Take long shots?" She cursed under her breath as a van pulled out in front of them.

"Yes. But."

"You can stop feeling guilty when you like." She stated firmly. "You are making this case about you and your failings. It's not. It's about two young women who were robbed of their lives."

"I am not!" He snapped. "I want to find the scumbag what did this and lock em up for as long as possible. Lucy's parents will never know the truth! Imagine going to the grave not knowing who killed your daughter and why? I was the same age as Karen's boyfriend. I was married to Paula's mother."

"Alison. I know." Sandra parked the car in the university car park. Gerry ran his hand over his face, exhausted and exacerbated in equal measure.

"Is it so wrong that I regret not finding the murderer back then? That the case gave me nightmares? If Alison hadn't been pregnant I probably would have quit the force over this. So yeah. It's personal. Ok!"

Sandra stared at him. Eyes wide she knew she hadn't seen him so upset for a long time. Gently she touched his hand, squeezing his larger fingers in her own.

"Ok." She smiled as she realised he was on the verge of tears.

"I'm too old for this." He sighed.

"Don't say that in front of Jack." She smiled as he huffed. "Cmon." She opened the car door hoping that they would be able to find the missing link that had eluded the previous team of investigators. Gerry stepped out of the car before following her like a petulant child.

Xxxxxxxx

"Science eh?" Ted smiled as he and Dan walked through the Met's evidence archives. Dan shrugged slightly. "Just when you think things are advanced as they are gonna get science proves us wrong." Dan shot him a sideways look.

"You always insist on seeing the bright side of things." Dan smiled.

"Only way to see life." Ted stated firmly. "No point in looking for the negative. If I did that, where would I be ?" He pushed the door open to the main forensic lab. "Karl? You in ere?" He yelled as a balding, middle aged man appeared.

"Do you have to shout?" The rotund man yelled back.

"No, if you wore your bloody hearing aids! Did you look ati the evidence I asked you to?"

"No." Karl glared. "I went to Miami instead! What do you think?" He huffed as Dan suppressed a smile. "Fibres from Karen's jeans were kept as were two very small samples of hair found in Lucy's trainers. Neither matched the girls so I ran them through the databases from 1980 to 1985. No luck."

"Great." Ted was beginning to think they were hitting a brick wall. Dan rocked back on his heels as he watched his friend seem to deflate.

"So I ran them through samples taken from convicted murderers in the time span of 1986 until 2015."

"Big time frame." Dan stated. Karl raised his eyebrows.

"Two dead women. Big deal."

"Did you find anything?" Ted asked.

"Yes." Karl handed the grey file he had been holding to Ted. "They didn't find the killer at the time because forensic science wasn't as interconnected as now. I traced the sample to the Gold Coast of Australia."

"What?"

"The sample from the denim jeans belongs to a man currently serving life in prison in Adelaide. I suggest you get on the phone and start looking further a field." He watched both men stare at him in shock. "Good day gentlemen." Karl turned on his heel before leaving them stood there looking at the spot he had abandoned.

Xxxxxxx

"You are kidding me." Sasha wanted to laugh as Strickland appeared in the UCOS office. Jack shrugged as Brian and Steve glanced at each other.

"Australia." Strickland sighed. "We have to send someone over there to interview Zachary Lloyd."

"Not me." Jack stated firmly. "I'm not flying that far with my heart. Brian can't go."

"Not after Gibraltar." Brian agreed. "My Esther wouldn't stand for it."

Strickland turned to Sasha and Steve.

"How many of us?"

"Sasha, you are to stay here. I want one senior officer in the UK coordinating this. Gerry, Sandra, Dan."

"Oh no! Hollie is home from university. She's due surgery for her scoliosis. I'm not leaving her." He held his hands up, adamant. "And Steve and Charlie have a new baby. Family friendly policy yes?"

"Ok, Ok." Strickland held his hand up. "Sandra and Gerry have to go. There's no one else." He looked up as the couple he mentioned returned to the office.

"What? Go where?" Sandra snapped, clearly annoyed at joining the conversation late. Gerry huffed.

"Australia." Strickland turned to her. "You and Gerry fly to Adelaide tonight. No arguments!" He left them staring at each other as Brian and Jack smirked.

Xxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

7

"What?" Gerry looked at the others. Sandra rolled her eyes. "Are you bleedin on about?"

Steve and Ted smirked slightly. Sasha bit her lip. "We have a lead. Well, a potential lead." She shrugged. "Don't look at me! It was Ted and Dan chasing forensics." She watched as Ted smiled happily.

"Science is a wonderful thing." He beamed. "Don't matter ow old you are, hoe long ago it was or ow clever you think you are science will always find the truth. Eventually."

"Is that so?" Gerry stated.

"Oh yes." Ted laughed as Sandra headed into the office to answer the phone.

Xxxxxxxx

 _2hours later_

 _The airport was hectic when Sandra and Gerry arrived . The rain had abated slightly but Sandra's mood was still as dark as the clouds in the sky. Neither of them were particularly looking forward to going to Australia._

" _What time we off?" Gerry asked as Sandra eyed up the airport bar._

" _10pm. It's the first flight Strickland could get us on."_

" _Oh right. It'll be ok. We've worked away from London before." Gerry tried to lighten the mood as Sandra raised an eyebrow._

" _It's a 24 hour journey. We will be in the air for hours. Then we stop in Singapore. It's going to be a nightmare." She hugged as Gerry realised there was more bothering her than the actual destination. "I mean it's not exactly a couple of hours driving down the M4 is it?"_

" _Well, no." Gerry ushered her away from the check in desk._

" _I should be staying in London. What is Strickland thinking? I'm the senior officer. I should be in London. Sasha should be on this trip."_

 _Gerry folded his arms, clearly annoyed._

" _Why? Is it the thought of Er running UCOS or spending so long wiv me?" He watched as she narrowed her eyes._

" _Don't start."_

" _Already av. This bloke has information on those murders. May even be the killer."_

" _Yeah' Sandra agreed. "But there is an extradition agreement between Australia and the UK. It is actually possible for him to be brought back here." She sighed. "All that time in the air."_

 _Gerry leant forward, glad that they had found a quiet place to sit. "Sandra?"_

" _What?"_

" _You really Don't want to go. Do you?"_

" _No." She ran a hand through her hair. "I don't."_

" _Are you scared of flying?" He asked as she shot him a death glare._

" _No."_

" _Then what?"_

" _I."_

" _Come on Sandra! You know everything that scares me. No need to worry. I'll be there with you."_

" _Oh and that's supposed to be reassuring? Thanks." She scoffed. He took her hand._

" _Yes, because I'd die before I let anything happen to you." He answered honestly. Sandra bit her lip. "You know that."_

" _Yeah. I do." She replied honestly as their flight was announced. Gerry stood up, waiting for a moment before offering his hand._

" _Right then, tell you what. I'll not let go of your hand until we are safely in the air. I'll not tell the others about this phobia."_

" _Ok." She ignored his hand as she stood. "Why?"_

" _Because you're my mate and I don't like seeing you worried and you know enough about me that you've never said to no one." Sandra took his hand._

" _Ok. Gold Coast, here we come."_

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

 _Sasha sat staring at the murder board Jack and Dan had so painstakingly put together. She knew this was probably the most controversial case she had ever been involved with. Something just didn't feel right._

" _Penny for them?" Strickland sat next to her._

" _Not worth that much."_

" _Sasha."_

" _Those girls. Same age as my oldest. Rob, it's. Those girls have waited so long for someone to work out what happened."_

 _Strickland sighed. "You feel the initial investigation let them down?"_

" _No." Sasha rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm worried we will."_

 _Xxxxx_


	8. Chapter 8

Up

The flight seemed to take forever to take off. Sandra focused her attention on the seat in front of her. Gerry sighed, convinced there was more to Sandra's behaviour than the thought of a twenty four hour flight. He fastened his seatbelt before prompting Sandra to do the same.

"Thousands of people fly to Australia every single year. The pilot knows what's what so don't worry."

Sandra nodded. She knew he was right but it didn't stop her mind from coming up with one awful and improbable scenario after another.

"Plus, you flew to Gibraltar."

"I know." She snapped "Had Brian to look after that time."

Gerry chuckled slightly, knowing that Brian had been an absolute nightmare the entire time they were away. Sandra smiled slightly as he touched her hand. The plane began taxiing along the run way as Sandra gripped his hand as the plane moved.

Xxxxxxx

"Wonder how Gerry and Sandra are getting on." Sasha smiled as she felt two arms wrap themselves around her waist. She pretended to ignore Strickland as she carried on cooking. He kissed her neck as she wriggled away. "Are you determined to ruin the food? You carry on like that and one of us will get burnt."

"I'm not hungry." He smiled as she rolled her eyes. He reached over, turning the cooker off before leading her towards his bedroom.

"Robert."

"Sasha." He teased as she pushed all thoughts of the case and colleagues out of her mind.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Well Mary." Jack sat on the bench in his back garden. "It's been a funny sort of day. We have a very complicated case. I'm not sure what it'll lead to." He sipped his tea as he stared at the monument to his wife. "I don't know how many times we can keep putting Sandra and Gerry together. They've been stuck in this quasi relationship since forever."

He sighed heavily. "He clearly loves her. I mean. Well, if you were here then I know you'd knock their heads together." He looked into his mug. "Gerry is not a bad bloke. He's been an idiot over the years but he's been a good dad and grandad. She could do worse. What am I saying? She has done worse."

He paused as if waiting for Mary to answer him.

"I know, I know. But she's always been like family to us. Grace never bothered. I'd like to see her happy and settled before I come to join you. Anyway, goodnight my love." He stood up, carrying his now empty mug back into the house.

Xxxxxxxx

"It's not going to be easy." Gerry huffed. Sandra turned to him, slightly more settled now the plane was in the air.

"Never is."

"This bloke has been serving time over ere, even if e did kill Lucy and Karen the Aussies aren't going to be falling over themselves to extradite him." Gerry looked at the case file, still finding it hard to believe his old mentor had lied to his face. He knew they had missed something in the original investigation but he had no idea what. Sandra nodded slightly.

"Might not come to that."

"But."

"The authorities might be happy to ship him off to the UK. Less expense and hassle for them. Gerry huffed. He hoped she was right. "Anyway, it won't be long until our stop off in Singapore. We can ring home then, talk to Sasha and Jack."

Gerry nodded, hoping she was right.

Xxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

Time

Brian read the forensics report Ted and Dan had brought back from the mortuary. The report had very little new information- the lead to the Gold Coast was the only lead they really had.

"Tea?" Esther asked as she walked into the living room. Scampi looked up as Brian seemed to ignore her.

"Brian!"

"Oh, sorry luv."

"Tea?" Esther sighed, used to her husband's all consuming nature.

"Ooh, please Luv. You know? What I dun understand about this case?"

"No, Brian but I'm sure you're going to tell me." She called out as she busied herself in the kitchen. Brian took his glasses off as she got to his feet.

"Why did those girls get involved with the Sex Trade?"

"Why wouldn't they? Think about it. Young women in a city they aren't familiar with, maybe debts? Maybe pressure from unscrupulous boyfriends or so called friends? Don't be naive, Brian. It happened in our day too."

"Neither had been selling themselves." Brian took the mug of tea from her.

"At that point. There's nothing to say neither woman wasn't being coerced. Grooming? Isn't that the modern terminology for it?"

"Esther!" He hugged her. "You are a genius!"

She laughed as he released her before practically running to the phone to call Sasha.

Xxxxxx

"You ok?" Gerry asked as he made his way along the taxi rank with Sandra. She nodded.

"Tired. I could have carried my own bag you know."

"I know but you aren't supposed to be putting any stress on that chest of yours. You know that. You were lucky not to get lymphadenitis after the op."

"Mastectomy. You can say that."

"I know but."

"And the cancer has gone." Sandra watched as he whispered "thank God." Under his breath. She smiled slightly.

"Cmon. Let's get to the hotel and get some food. DI Alison Baldwin is due to meet us at the station at 4pm. What time is it now? Actually what day is it?"

"Dunno. I'll buy a paper." He headed to the news kiosk as Sandra hailed a taxi. He returned with a copy of 'The Gold Coast Chronicles ' a few minutes later. "It's Thursday. And according to Derek over there its 5am."

"Right." Sandra took charge. "We are booked into the Sandcastle Hotel. Cmon." She ushered him into the taxi as she tried to stifle a yawn. Gerry smiled, wondering what would happen next.

Xxxxxx

"No news from the great adventurers."

Jack smiled as Steve laughed. The UCOS team seemed depleted following their departure. He couldn't get used to the lack of bickering.

"Och there will be." Steve smiled. "The Commonwealth Games are still on over there. Only one hotel left with space. Only one room left. One double bed."

"You didn't!" Dan was scandalised as Ted burst out laughing.

"I did. Might have forgotten to mention it to either of them before they left." He shrugged. Jack smirked as he tried and failed to be angry on Sandra's behalf.

"Well, they've danced around each other so long. It's getting embarrassing." Steve stared. "I thought me and Charlie were bad but we were a whirlwind romance compared to those two."

"What stood in your way?" Dan asked.

"You've seen my Charlotte; she is beautiful. Younger than me too. Didn't think she would look twice at an old fart like me. But she did and now we have a beautiful daughter. What can I say?"

"Mary is younger than me. Nine years." Jack smiled. "I can still picture her on our wedding day."

Ted smiled. "Steve, Gerry and or Sandra will kill you. It's been nice knowing you."

Steve laughed, hoping his friend was wrong. "True love never did run smooth." He winked as Sasha threw his jacket at him.

Xxxxxx

A/N please review

Xxxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

Complicated Situation

Gerry stared at the woman in the hotel lobby as Sandra tried to work out whether she should just accept the fact she was sharing a room with Gerry or insist they found her a room of her own. Before she could say anything the young brunette handed the key to her.

"I am so sorry. With the Games being on there really are no other rooms. We are fully booked. And I think most if not all the hotels along the area will be. Its a pretty big deal, you know? Getting the Commonwealth Games."

"Yeah." Gerry bit his lip. He could see Sandra was clearly intimidating the young woman.

"I see. Well, at least tell me there are two separate beds in this room we are so lucky to have." She waited as Gerry nodded.

"Well, obviously. There's gonna be. Isn't there?"

"Ah," The receptionist looked at her immaculately manicured nails. "Well."

"Honestly. I don't care. I just want a shower and change of clothes. Gerry, come on." She turned as Gerry shrugged his shoulders before following her.

xxxxxxxxx

Jack walked alongside the pavement with Brian at his side. He knew they were going on very little evidence. That the deaths of the two young women were becoming more and more inexplicable. They had one suspect that happened to be in prison in another country. He pulled his collar tighter to him as he tried to keep out the cold.

"Bet Sandra and Gerry aren't putting up with this drizzle." Brian huffed. "You coming to our for your tea tonight?"

"Yeah. Thanks." Jack looked up at the door. "This is the address Ted found. C'mon." He walked up to the front door hoping that the former boyfriend of one of their victims was going to be able to give them some useful information. Brian sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Jack rang the doorbell as Brian shuffled from one foot to the other. A teenage girl answered the door as Jack smiled.

"Hello." Brian smiled at her. "Is your Dad 'ome?"

"Who are you?" She folded her arms.

"Brian Lane and Jack Halford. UCOS."

"What's that?" She refused to move. Jack couldn't help but be reminded of another feisty teenager he had known years earlier.

"Unsolved Crime and Open Case Squad." Jack explained.

"Then why isn't it UCOCS?" She smirked as Jack looked away. "It doesn't have all the initials in the acronym."

"I know that. I didn't name it. Now, can we speak to your father?" Brian was beginning to get frustrated.

"No." The girl smiled slightly. "Not unless you can find him. He's not here. Hasn't been all day. Or yesterday."

"Well, your mum then." Jack stated.

"Yeah. She's here." The girl turned around. "MAM! COPPERS HERE FOR DAD!"

A harried looking middle aged woman appeared behind her. "What av I told you about shouting our business for all to hear. Tiffany! Get inside. Are you two actually police?"

"Yeah. Well, sort of." Brian paused as the woman raised an eyebrow.

"Well? You either are or you aren't. Which is it?"

"We work for the police." Jack spoke calmly. "UCOS."

"I saw you lot on the news. Blonde woman in charge, some press conference or other." She nodded as neither man spoke. "You better come in." She ushered them both into the house. "Is this about my soon to be ex husband?"

"You've parted?"

"Yes." She crossed her arms, the mannerisms similar to those of her daughter. "It was a long time coming. Anyway, what's he done?"

"He reported his ex girlfriend missing a few years ago."

"A few years ago?"

"Back in 1982. He was at uni. Did he ever talk to you about his girlfriend at the time and the other girl who was killed." Brian asked as he looked around.

"No." She folded her arms. "He doesn't talk much about his past. Look, I don't want to have anything more to do with the cheating scumbag. You call him."

"Do you have his number er "

"Diane." She handed him a small business card. "Try his mobile. He's probably with his latest tart but there you go."

"Can I ask, why are you divorcing?" Brian asked as Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Its complicated. But lets say, he prefers paying for it." She narrowed her eyes as both older men looked at each other. Jack made their goodbyes before leaving the younger woman with her daughter. Both detectives wondered whether Karen's ex-boyfriend was hiding a secret.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Gerry stared at the large double bed in the middle of the room as Sandra dumped her bag on the floor next to the large sofa. He had no idea what was going to happen. He felt like a teenager about to spend the night with the first serious girlfriend he had.

"I need a shower." Sandra sighed. "Then I'm going to ring Inspector Donovan."

"What about kipping tonight?"

"Er." Sandra looked around the room. "You take the bed. I'll sleep on the sofa."

"No chance."

"You have a bad back."

"Sandra. I am trying to be a gentleman here." He huffed as Sandra raised an eyebrow.

"First time for everything." She watched as he pulled a face.

"You take the bed."

"And have you moaning about your back the entire time we are here? No thanks. We've shared a bed before."

"Yeah but that was as mates." Gerry frowned. Sandra nodded.

"So? What are we now?"

"You know how I feel about you. I told you. You remember. After the car crash." Sandra smiled.

"Yeah. I did remember. Only that's all it was in the end. Words." She paused as he blushed. "We know how we both feel. This is work. We can be adults." She looked at him. "Cant we?"

Gerry nodded, avoiding her eyes. He had a feeling getting a good nights sleep was going to be more complicated than he had been expecting.


	11. Chapter 11

Sleep?

Sandra stood in the shower, hoping that the inevitable jet-lag wouldn't kick in. She hated it and rarely travelled abroad because of it. Spending time in another country, to her mind should be fun. The first twenty four hours of the trip should not be spent feeling like death warmed over. She let the hot water hit her shoulders, glad that the hot water seemed to be soothing her muscles at least. Her thoughts turned to the team back in London. She just hoped Sasha was able to keep them on the straight and narrow.

xxxxxx

Gerry opened his suitcase, looking for clean clothes and the files they had brought with them. He knew Sandra had the files on a memory stick somewhere but he didn't really trust new fangled electronics. He knew his daughters would tease him, but he was old school. Paper and pen were unbeatable in his mind. Computers got hacked or had infections. Viruses he smirked as he reminded himself. He picked out a clean shirt, relieved when it didn't need ironing.

"Sandra! You gonna be in there all day?" He yelled as the bathroom door cracked open.

"Shut up, Gerry." She stepped past him looking as immaculate as usual. Gerry huffed before taking his turn in the pathetically small shower.

xxxxxx

"Gerry called." Dan announced as the remaining members of the team began to prepare to finish for the day. Jack looked up.

"Oh? They got there ok then."

"Yeah." Dan smirked as Ted pretended to look innocent.

"Everything ok?" Sasha pulled her coat on over her suit. "Steve? What did you do?"

"Me? Nothing." He laughed as Steve shook his head. "Don't look at me!"

"Saved UCOS some money. That's all." Ted tried not to laugh as Brian and Jack exchanged glances.

"Edward Case! You didn't!"

Ted smiled broadly. "Booked one double room rather than two singles? I may have. Oh come on! They are useless, it's just a gentle shove in the right direction." He picked up his car keys. "Are we going to the pub or what?"

xxxx

The sun beat down on the Gold Coast as Sandra stepped out of the taxi. Gerry paid the driver as she headed into the police station. He was already trying to keep up with her as she turned to face him.

"Come on, Gerry. Inspector Donovan is waiting for us."

He lifted one hand before jogging after her. A young blonde woman in her early 40s appeared in the reception area of the police station as Gerry was moaning about how hot he was.

"Detective Superintendent Pullman and Gerry Standing?

"Yes." Sandra smiled as she saw the expression on Gerry' face. The younger woman ignored him before shaking Sandra's hand.

"DCI Clare Donovan. I believe we might be able to help you."

xxxx


	12. Chapter 12

Set up?

The air conditioning was a blessing as Gerry stepped into the police station. Sandra slipped her jacket off as the Inspector led them towards her office. The younger officer was genuinely pleased to see them both. Gerry was beginning to feel the effects of the journey.

"Hope we are going to be able to help you." Clare started as Gerry yawned. Sandra smiled.

"Hope so. It's not been the easiest case." Sandra agreed as Clare motioned them both to sit down. "You've had this man in prison for how long?"

"Zachary Lloyd. Nineteen years and six months. The guy is a psychopath." Clare glanced up from the computer screen. "He killed two young women here in 1998. Was convicted of murdering Kylie Rogers and Stella Thomas in 99. Initially got fifteen years but has been so violent to other inmates and prison staff that the sentence has been extended. He beat a prison nurse so badly that she now has permanent brain damage."

"Dear God." Gerry ran a hand over his face as he read the reports Clare had given them. Sandra frowned as she looked at her own papers.

"Same MO as our two victims." Sandra looked up. "How soon till we get to talk to him?"

"Earliest I could do was tomorrow afternoon. 3pm."

Gerry nodded, suddenly realising something they had never considered. "Guv?"

"Yeah?" Sandra turned to him. "What?"

"We know he has killed two women over ere. He's guilty of killing our two victims and by the looks of it he had a good go at that poor nurse."

"Yeah. He's evil."

"Not only that. He's a serial killer."

Xxxxxxxx

"An international serial killer." Ted frowned as Jack handed him a mug of tea. Strickland folded his arms.

"So it would seem." Brian agreed. Sasha swore under her breath. "We have an extradition agreement with Australia." Brian continued. Sasha nodded.

"I don't think that is going to be an option." Strickland watched as the men looked at him.

"He's already in prison." Steve agreed.

"And if we do get the evidence that he is responsible for our victims murders then what?" Sasha paused. Clearly frustrated she walked towards the white board where the photos of the two dead women stared back at them.

"We get the truth. We finally have the answers for their family and friends. That'll have to be enough." Jack sighed. "Unless he confesses. I'm not sure but there might be something in the Crimes against the person Act. Brian? Dan?"

"On it." Dan stated as Brian sat back at his computer. Sasha smiled; knowing that the team wouldn't rest until the truth was out.

Xxxxxx

"Tomorrow." Sandra sat on the bed in their hotel room. Gerry sat on the ottoman next to the bed.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Hopefully we'll get some answers then."

Sandra nodded. "Hope so."

"Right now I just need a good kip." Gerry yawned as Sandra kicked her shoes off. Both looked at the bed as Sandra couldn't help but think they had been set up.

Xxxxxxx

A/N please review


	13. Chapter 13

These Dreams

Sandra checked her phone for emails as Gerry slept beside her. She knew it wasn't the first time they had worked a case together and it certainly wasn't the first time they had shared a bed. Only now it was different. Now it wasn't about them, about comforting the other after a particularly horrendous case. This was different. They had been set up. Gerry had tried to be a gentleman, for once in his life but she knew this wasn't his fault. Part of her couldn't wait to get home so she could tear a strip off whatever idiot thought they could be matchmaker.

"Ah no." Sandra put her phone on the bedside table at the sound of Gerry's voice. She listened for a moment as he fell silent again. She sighed, wondering what he was dreaming about. The larger than life cockney wasn't as tough as everyone else, including all three of his ex wives thought he was. She rolled onto her side as he seemed to mumble something in his sleep.

"Its ok." She rested her hand on his chest, suddenly aware that his heart was racing. He remained asleep, clearly in the depth of a nightmare. She could sympathise. More than one night's sleep had been ruined by her subconscious attacking her dreams. She waited a moment more before checking her watch. It was almost midnight.

"Gerry." She whispered as he let out a cry. "Wake up. Its ok."

"No." He let out a sob. "Not her."

"Cmon Gerry." She shook him slightly. "Its ok. Wake up."

His whole body seemed to contort in grief as Sandra had no idea what his nightmare was about. She shook him again, this time more forcibly. His eyes flashed open.

"Sandra."

"Welcome back." She smiled kindly. "It was a bad dream. That's all."

"You're ok?" His eyes ran over her face. "It wasn't you?"

"Wasn't me what?" She touched his face, wiping away a tear. "Gerry, tell me."

"The body. It wasn't you. I." She bit her lip, finally realising what he had been dreaming about. "I ain't lost you."

"No, you daft bugger." She suddenly had no idea why they had been keeping each other at arms length. They both knew how they felt about the other. Life was too short. After her cancer and subsequent Sepsis she knew that she had been an idiot to waste time. It was as that thought was forming that she kissed him. Gerry pulled back, staring at her for a moment.

"What?"

"Its always me that kisses you."

"To shut me up." She remembered. "I'm not waiting around for you, Gerry Standing. Do you want to kiss me or not?"

His lips were on hers before she had time to finish the sentence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasha paused as she headed into the UCOS office. Brian and Jack were already there as Ted hovered over the kettle.

"Have I missed something? Jack, I know is always early but."

"Had a lift in with Steve." Brian explained. Ted poured black coffee into his mug.

"I picked up Jack and Danny on the way in. Been ere since about 2."

"What!?"

"We were going to call you but then we knew you had that big meeting today."

"Press conference on the murders." She took a mug from Ted gratefully. "How do Esther, Charlie and Pat put up with you?"

"With great difficulty." Jack smiled. "Look, we found something. Or rather Gerry and Sandra have."

"The Guv has been in touch?"

"Yeah, briefly." Ted smiled, glad that his role as Cupid seemed to be paying off. "We probably wont get our man extradited here but there is still a way he can be charged with the murders. There was a precident back in the 1970s. Dan found it."

"Well, Brian remembered it and I spent all night looking for it." The Londoner sighed. "Now, I am going home to make sure my Hollie gets to her appointment." He handed her a file. "Then I am going to get some sleep because, really I am too old for this."

"Never!" Jack laughed as Sasha looked at the file in her hand, convinced the boys had finally found the break in the case they had been looking for.

xxxxxxx

A/N please review. Dunno if anyone still reading.

xxxxxxxxxxx


	14. Chapter 14

The Morning After

Ted yawned, glad that he had decided to pull an all night shift but knowing his back would regret it later that day. He knew Pat would berate him, not only for that but for his match-making attempts with Gerry and Sandra. He stretched back, wondering what was happening in Australia and whether or not either of his friends were plotting to kill him on their return to the UK. He looked up as Dan walked into the office.

"Thought you were taking your Hollie to her appointment?"

"I did."

"Then you were going to sleep." Ted yawned again. Dan raised an eyebrow.

"Av you been home?"

"Recently? No. Pat is gonna forget what I look like at this rate. And my Kelly is coming 'ome for a few days next week. Maybe I'll get some time back then?" He knew he wasn't getting any younger - his joints creaking confirmed it. Dan rolled his eyes before heading to the kettle.

"You need coffee, a shower and a kip in that order."

"When did you turn into mum?" Steve asked as he walked in. "Sasha is on the telly."

"Ok," Dan turned the television on. "Where's Jack and Brian?"

"If they have any sense." Steve yawned. "Asleep. You know Jack has a bad heart. Last thing we need is 'im aving another coronary."

The three men fell silent as they watched the press conference begin on the local news. Strickland and Sasha were sat flanked by other senior officers as the journalists began talking about the case of two young women brutally murdered at such a young age. Dan folded his arms, thinking about the parents, as Steve and Ted listened intently, hoping that the press conference would help them all find out what had really happened.

xxxxxxxxxx

Gerry woke, for a moment unsure of his surroundings. He knew he was warm and comfortable but that was about it. Until he realised he wasn't in his own bed and he wasn't alone. Suddenly he realised he was sharing a bed with his boss, his best friend who he also happened to be in love with. He sighed, realising she was still asleep. Her leg wound together with his, her arm across his middle.

"Sandra?" He mumbled. She remained silent. In that moment he allowed himself to pretend they were like any other couple. That she was the same as any other woman he had slept with. But he knew he was lying. Yes, she was younger than him. He was an old man, a grandfather and in his own admission a terrible husband three times over. He had no idea what she saw in him as a friend never mind as anything more intimate. Yet, here they were. He sighed as she moved slightly.

"Time?" She mumbled.

"A little after 7 am." Gerry looked at the watch on his left wrist as Sandra groaned. "You ok?"

"Yeah. We need to move."

"Yeah."

"I don't want to."

"We don't have to rush. Donovan isn't expecting us at the station until midday. We don't have to move just yet."

Sandra smiled slightly before looking up at him. She was as anxious as he was, suddenly aware that she was on the verge of probably losing her best friend. Gerry wasn't like other men she had been in relationships with. She knew he was useless at them. Then there was the age gap. His three ex wives and various daughters. He was a gambler and a commitment phobic. She sighed, aware that she wasn't his usual type either. She closed her eyes, wondering what he would possibly see in her. She was disfigured from surgery and childhood accidents, bossy, ambitious, a ball breaker with little time for relationships, never had children and focused solely on her vocation. She blinked back a tear wondering how they would ever move on from the previous night.

"We're not at the prison until three." Gerry stared at the top of her head as he spoke.

"Yeah."

"So?"

"I'll grab a shower and call home. Check on Sandra and the boys."

"I think they will be managing without us." Gerry smiled. "Sandra? Guv?"

"Don't call me Guv. Or Guvnor. Not in bed." She finally looked him in the eye. Gerry frowned, surprised to see the emotion there.

"What's wrong?"

"Us. Nothing. Everything."

"Us? Last night. I don't regret it. Not for a second. Do you?" He felt his heart pound as she swallowed hard.

"No. But."

"But what?"

"Changes everything now. You, me, UCOS."

"You're still my Guv. In work. You and me are old enough and thick skinned enough not to let this spoil work. UCOS is doing great. Don't look for ways to put the mockers on this." He brushed a strand of blonde hair away from her face. She nodded.

"Ok." She paused. "If we do this. If we are together can we not tell the boys yet? I'd just like time to adjust. And I could do without Brian having a panic attack and Jack wanting to defend my honour."

Gerry smirked, knowing she was right. "Ok, I can manage that. No shenanigans at work."

"Good." She smiled as he seemed to focus on her lips. He moved impossibly closer to her- about to kiss her just as the phone rang.

xxxxxxxx

A/N Please review


	15. Chapter 15

Breakthrough?

"I hate press conferences." Strickland shoved his hands in his pockets as Sasha fell into step beside him. She shrugged.

"It might help."

"All those journalists. Sat there like vultures picking over the bones of the case." Strickland led her to his office. "Its morbid."

"It might lead to something. Jog someone's memory."

"Ah." He nodded. "A necessary evil?"

"I know someone else who thinks that way." Sasha stepped past him into the office. Strickland raised an eyebrow as he turned to her.

"Who?"

"Ned."

"Oh. Well, that's the only opinion I share with that man." He watched as she smiled. "Really? Every press conference I have ever held or attended has been soul destroying. If its not the police officer leading the case speaking its some heartbroken parent or family members." Sasha nodded.

"I know." She stepped towards him. "That's the worst part of it. But if it helps solve the case then it has to be worth it."

"Yeah" Strickland hugged her. "Yeah, I hope so."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"What time is it?" Gerry asked as he walked back into the hotel room from the bathroom. Sandra looked up as he joined her.

"Here? 7 am. In London. I have no idea. Clare called, we can see Zack earlier than they thought. Apparently they are moving him to Canberra later today as he's too violent to have in the current prison."

"Rehabilitation at its best." Gerry huffed as he sat next to her. "What's e done?"

"Attacked a female nurse at the prison. Tried to strangle her apparently." Sandra tried to keep the venom out of her voice. "Seems he has a real problem with women in general and intelligent women in particular."

"He's going to love you then." Gerry narrowed his eyes. "Let me talk to him on me own."

"No."

"Sandra."

"Last night doesn't change anything. Not regarding work. I am still your Guv."

"I know that." He turned to her. "Look, last night. If you think it was a mistake."

"Do you?"

"No." Gerry stated firmly. "That's not what I am saying. You know ow I feel about you, Sandra." She looked him straight in the eye as he spoke, knowing that he was being completely honest with her. She nodded.

"It wasn't a mistake. Not for me anyway."

"Good." Gerry smiled.

"And I asked you to keep this quiet because I am rubbish at relationships. I don't want Jack fretting, Brian having a panic attack and Steve and Ted gloating." She touched his hand. "If it all goes tits up."

"Who says it will?" Gerry watched her.

"It will if you start treating me any different. I am your Guv remember. I wont do anything to threaten UCOS. Sasha and Strickland may be able to hold down a relationship but I am her immediate boss, not him."

Gerry nodded. "Ok Guv. Inside work we are the same as ever. Only thing you need to realise."

"Is what, Gerry?"

"I've always treated you differently." He handed her the jacket she had left on the bed. "C'mon. Clare will be waiting."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Right," Jack walked back into the office, heading straight for the kettle. "As the press conference done any good?"

Brian took his football scarf off, leaving it handing loosely over the back of his chair. He shrugged. "Dunno, will check me emails."

"Its all over the papers." Steve announced as he walked back into the room. "Any news from the Guv and Gerry?" Jack shook his head as he handed him a mug of tea.

"No, not since yesterday morning. They were going to interview our main suspect at the prison." Danny announced as the team took their usual places. "Sasha hasn't said anything. Just have to wait I suppose." Jack nodded, agreeing with his colleagues. He just couldn't help but worry about Sandra and Gerry on the other side of the world. Part of him hoped things were just as they always were but another part hoped they'd finally get their acts together. He sipped his tea wondering about the case and if they would ever get justice for two young women who time seemed to have forgot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ride to the prison was mostly in silence as Clare drove. They knew about the violent attack on the prison nurse overnight - that she was currently intubated and ventilated in the intensive care unit of the local hospital. Clare had explained how another inmate had managed to pull Zack off, getting a head injury and a night in the hospital infirmary in the process. The thought of Sandra facing the violent man made Gerry's blood run cold. He resisted the urge to look across at her as Clare pulled the car into the prison car park.

"He's going to be a nightmare." Clare explained. Sandra nodded.

"Don't worry. So am I."

xxxxxxxxxx

A/N please review


	16. Chapter 16

Nightmare

Gerry glanced at Sandra as they walked through the prison towards the interview room. Claire had been insistent on staying, watching the interview through the two way mirrors in the room. Part of him was glad another copper would be around but another part made him think there was more to worry about.

"So." Claire spoke as she lead them through the corridor. "You know how dangerous this guy is."

Sandra nodded once, well aware what the man they were looking for was capable of. A woman was already on life support- rescued by another prisoner, two women were dead. She knew there was little to say that the man wouldn't try to intimidate her because of her gender. This time he had picked the wrong woman if he thought she was going to show him any fear just because he possessed a Y chromosome.

"Right." Claire stopped outside the interview room door. "I'm going to be in here. You two tap the table or hit the panic button under the desk."

Gerry nodded once as Sandra rested her hand on the door handle. "Trust me, He's the one who's going to need the panic button."

Claire raised her eyebrows as Gerry narrowed his eyes. For a moment he almost felt sorry for the serial killer they were about to confront.

Xxxxxxx

"So." Ted crossed the office towards Dan and Brian. "So far we've had three hundred calls off the back of the press conference."

Brian shook his head. "Ow many of them were actually useful?"

"One." Ted sighed. "Most were attention seeking pains in the rear. But Daphne Harris seemed to know a lot more than we released to the media."

"All that for one phone call." Danny huffed as Sasha joined them.

"Could be the one missing link we need to follow to find the truth." She pulled her jacket on as she spoke. Sceptical eyes fell on her. "Oh come on! It has to be worth following up? I'm right, aren't I Jack?"

Jack took his glasses off before looking up at her from his computer.

"Every lead has to be followed and this woman appears to be the only credible lead we've had." Jack frowned. "She is the same age those girls would be now. Steve, you and Sasha should talk to her."

Steve sighed as he picked up his jacket. He knew there was no way he was going to get out of visiting the potential witness. Sasha nodded, agreeing with Jack. She knew the had to be the one who questioned the woman. She smiled knowing that as it was Jack who suggested it Steve wouldn't argue.

Xxxxxx

Sandra stepped into the interview room with Gerry close behind her. The dark haired man and at the desk didn't move. The muscle bulk on his arms paid testimony to the effectiveness of the prison gym.

Sandra assessed him carefully, aware of the man's violent nature. Before she could react he flew across the room, pinning her against the wall as Gerry yelled.

Xxxx


	17. Chapter 17

Sandra

Gerry yelled, lunging forward as Sandra brought her knee up sharply with the serial killer's groin. He immediately let go as Gerry practically threw him onto the chair at the other side of the room. Sandra shot him a look. He ignored her and glared at the man smirking at them. The muscles were clearly not just gym related; for a moment Gerry wondered if the use of steroids had made the man so aggressive. Was it the chemicals partly responsible for the level of violence? He knew he was not going to understand the man.

"Interview commenced 10:09 am date as stamp. Present UCOS Detective Superintendent Sandra Pullman and Gerry Standing. Interviewee is Mr Zachary James Lloyd. Currently serving life in prison for murder, rape and attempted murder." Sandra stared at him as she spoke. "Quite the CV."

"No comment."

"Oh come on. You just tried to strangle me. Twenty years ago you'd have snapped my neck without any effort." Sandra felt the adrenaline rush through her veins. "Why didn't you? Old age? Touch of arthritis?"

"We all getting old."

"True." Gerry spoke, not liking the red marks on Sandra's neck. "Apart from those girls you killed. Back in London. 1982. Remember them? Or have you killed so many you forget?"

Zachary smirked. Sandra pushed two A5 photographs towards him. "London 1982. Karen and Laura. Promising young women with their lives ahead of them. You'd have been around the same age as them. You're what ? 55? Just a couple of years older than these girls."

He smirked. "Slags."

"No, no then you know that. You knew Laura's boyfriend. You knew they were friends. Doing well at university. Whole lives ahead of them." Gerry remained silent as Sandra spoke. He knew she was pressing the right buttons.

"Only that's it. Innit?" Gerry spoke. "I think I get it. You're getting old, but even back then you knew you were not going to make much of yourselves. Those girls were. You av a thing about powerful, intelligent women. Jealous. That's why you killed them, that's why you attacked the nurse, killed that teacher you met when you got ere. It's why you went for my Guvn'r. You're nothing more than a sexist, masoginist pig. A dinosaur with an inferiority complex." Gerry watched as the man he had wanted brought to justice turned a nasty shade of red. "You killed them in cold blood because you could never be able to match up to them."

Zachary slammed his fists against the table.

"I'm already stuck in this shithole. What is this going to get you?"

"You killed them." Sandra narrowed her eyes. "Is that what you are saying?"

"Yeah."

Gerry and Sandra exchanged glances, they had what they had come for.

Xxxxx

Brian put the phone down on his desk as he thought of the young women they were trying to get justice for. Running a hand over his face he wondered if they could ever really bring peace to their families.

"Penny for them?" Sasha asked as she placed a mug of tea in front of him.

"Not sure they're worth that much." He sighed. "I'm a tired old man. Take no notice. Esther would say I'm fretting."

"So?" Sasha watched her friend. "What are you fretting about?"

"Gerry just called."

"And?"

"As long as the docs give Sandra the ok to fly they'll be heading home tomorrow." Jack and Steve immediately stopped what they were doing to focus on their friend.

"Sandra's hurt?" Jack asked firmly. Brian knew the oldest man on the team thought of Sandra as a surrogate daughter- he'd known her all her life. He nodded.

"Gerry says she's ok but that scumbag Zack tried to strangle her. He's now nursing a nasty groin injury and they have the confession we need." Brian put his glasses back on as he spoke. Steve swore.

"She's ok, apparently it's Gerry and Clare, the copper they've been working with that insisted on her being checked." He felt Jack relax as Ted and Dan walked back into the UCOS office.

"Bloody Nora, what we missed?" Ted asked as Brian looked directly at Jack.

"Is it worth it? Going all that way and ending up injured?"

"For Karen and Laura's families? Yes." Sasha stated firmly. "You said Sandra is fine and it's just Gerry being overprotective."

"This time." Jack sighed. "This time."

Xxxxxx

"Ok, So remember painkillers as and when you need them." The doctor handed her a box of pills. "Up to four times a day. You've a bruised larynx, luckily you don't have any serious permanent damage. See your own doctor back home. Ok." The young man smiled as Gerry huffed. He knew getting her to see a doctor was like getting water to run uphill.

"Thank you." Sandra led Gerry out of the hospital.

"Sandra?" He paused, gently pulling the scarf away from her neck. "God Almighty."

"Bruising. I'm ok."

"I'm sorry. Im too old. Too slow." He stopped.l as Sandra narrowed her eyes. She held his hand gently.

"We are at work."

"Yeah."

"Home tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"As far as Work goes nothing changes. You know that. I'm still the Guv. I don't need you treating me any differently." Gerry nodded.

"Outside work?" He asked, smiling as Sandra leaned up to kiss him gently.

"Everything changes."

Xxxxxx

A/N one chapter left


End file.
